


Fanart for F is for Fen Who Do Stuff Together

by notthedevil



Series: Squidwards and Other Fenwork [2]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Coffee, Corsetry, Fanart, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: New banner forthe second round of We Die Like Fen.F is for Fen Who Do Stuff Together. All hail shadow, supreme usurper.





	Fanart for F is for Fen Who Do Stuff Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).

> Squidward was (re)drawn in Autodesk Sketchbook. The banner was put together on Gimp with help from wednesday! Squidward was based on [this image](https://i.imgur.com/ERLRmz8.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to use the big transparent Squidward for whatever you want if the mood strikes you! I'd love to be linked to whatever you do.


End file.
